Taint
by G. Elain
Summary: Tate and Violet get a whole week to them selvs! Bad summary i know
1. Lover's Spit

Tate and Violet

_**Hey guys this is my 4**__**th**__** attempt at a fanfic and I think I may have finally made a decent one. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. Also it's going to get longer and I started this after piggy piggy and I wanted to make sure I was going to make more chapters 1**__**st**__** and I did so it's all good. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so bad! **_

Tate's POV

Shit shit shit shit. She's going to fucking die. It was all I could think as I dragged her lifeless body across the wooden floor into the bathroom.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME" I screamed "DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!" When I had found her body in her room I had expected to fine her there happy I had brought a whole bunch of roses that I had painted black for her. But when I got there I felt so much pain it was unbearable. It was painful. It's a horrible thing to see someone you love like that. To see life gone from them and you would do anything for them but there's the chance they won't survive. It feels like someone's FUCKING SHOOTING YOU!

Finally I got her into the bathtub all I could think to do was make her throw up. So I did and when she started crying I knew it was going to be ok. I wrapped my arms around her while she just sobbed.

She was half conscious but I got her into her room both of us soaking wet. I started taking her shoes off. Then I tried to sit her up long enough to get her shirt off.

"What?" she murmured confused.

'I need to get these off of you. You'll probably get sick."

"No" she murmured barely audible "I'm fine" but she didn't try to stop me when I took her pants off.

"Umm…." I wondered about what to do about her bra and underwear. I didn't want to take them off without her saying it was ok.

"It's fine" she murmured again her head rolling.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmhhhh"

"Ok" so I took them off. If Mr. Harmen came In I would be dead. I went to the closet and found the most comfortable looking cloths and put them on her. She fell asleep and I kissed her forehead.

I've always felt pain but nothing like that before. I've always been filled with anger. It was part of me. But I felt something I hadn't felt in so long. Something that was buried beneath years of hatred and pain. It was fear. I was truly scared. I thought I was going to lose her. The one thing that was keeping me sane on this fucked up planet.

Everything in my world is shit. My mom always fucking some guy half her age. High school dicks. But i was probably to blame for it. My own sister was afraid of me. I hate myself and the only time I'm ok is when I'm with Violet. It's the only way.

After I changed into some dry clothes I walked over to Violets. I started whistling _Twisted Nerve. _

When I walked into her room she was reading a vaguely familiar book. I love her.

I was sleeping for the first time in weeks. I woke when I felt her turn to the other direction. I looked over and met the back of her head.

"I love you Tate." She whispered to me "Thank you. For saving me." I wrapped my arm around her and we both fell into a much needed blissful sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Well there's a nice way to wake up in the morning.

Mr. Harmen was standing in the doorway red with fury.

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Violet screamed.

"I'M HERE TO SEE A PATIENT AND I THOUGHT I'D SAY GOOD MORNING!"

"Calm own … "I started

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

"It's not like we were having sex or anything!" I said. But apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Mr. Harmen grabbed me by my shirt and threw me to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAD!" Violet screamed "GET AWAY FROM HIM" but he started to punch me. I was still tired and didn't feel like fighting just yet so I mostly just tried to deflect the punches.

But Violet punched him in the face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU SHITHEAD!" and her dad left.

"Are you ok?" I asked Violet.

"Yeah. What about you. Did he get you?"

"Just once."

"Good" she stood up on her tip toes to reach me and kissed me.

"You are such a crazy girl." I said smirking.

"You have to be to survive in my family."


	2. Darling, I Love You

_**2**__**nd**__** chapter and this is also still after piggy piggy. I know Violet shouldn't be able to be in Tate's house and neither should he be able to I just never really realized. So let's just pretend they can. I hope you like it. Chapters will start getting longer! And also all the chapter names are songs that remind me of the chapter.**_

We just sat on my bed smoking some weed from a dollar bill because we couldn't find anything to wrap it in listening to Andrew Jackson Jihad. We were blowing smoke (or at least trying) in shaped and swirls. We were laughing uncontrollably but then we caught each other's eyes and I stared into her perfect eyes and she leapt upon me and we started making out. She pulled off my shirt and ran her hand over my chest. Then I pulled her shirt off to reveal her plain lacy black bra. I pulled her close to me. Her hands tangled into my hair and she whispered into my ear "I love you." "I love you too." She started taking her pants off.

"TATE!" My mom called from downstairs "I'm leaving now." She was going to a "spa retreat" for the week but I knew she was really going to fuck her 25 year old "boyfriend". "If I find out you've been having sex I will kill you!" she screamed

"Ironic." I said to violet while she giggled.

"LOVE YOU!"

"BYE MOM!" I yelled down to her, wanting desperately for her to leave already. We had a whole week to ourselves. Violet told her parents she had found a new friend and was staying at her house for the week and her parents being so entangled in their fucked up affaire allowed it.

We finally heard the car pull away.

"!" Violet yelled as she started running insanely around my room. She turned my iPod on (which was on its dock) and Andrew Jackson Jihad blasted through the speakers and throughout the house.

"Holy shit you insane." I said to her smiling

"Join me LITTLE FUCKER." She screamed at me grasping my hand and pulling me off the bed and we danced and pranced around for a while in our underwear until her phone started buzzing.

"FUCK! Turn the music off it's my mom!" I turned down the music and she answered her phone. "Hi mom. What's up? Oh ok. Yeah that's fine. Oh yeah her parents will be fine with that." And she hung up the phone. Her smile had been growing brighter and brighter as she was talking on the phone.

"What is it?" I asked

"My parents are going for an emergency vacation to the country for the week! SO NO RULES FOR A FUCKING WEEK!" She screamed. Holy shit a whole week alone with her. Absolutely no parents getting in our way! Fuck yeah! Violet came over to me and started undoing my belt and pants.

"Ummm…"

"I'm in my undies and you will be too!"

"Please no." I pleaded.

"Why are you emebarwassed." She had taken a baby voice up "Is wittle Tatey embawesed?"

"NO!" my cheeks were growing red. There was a good reason I didn't want her taking my pants off and she was going to find out right now.

"HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK. THOSE ARE ADORABLE!" Shit she has succeeded in taking my pants off because she saw my teddy bear boxers.

"Fuck." I said in a defeated voice. Somehow she had destroyed my last ounce of manliness in a second.

"WE MATCH!" She was wearing adorable teddy bear panties too. I immediately felt better.

"What are you on?" I asked because I'd never seen her this insane.

"I stole some of my parents depression meds."

"Cool."

"Here." She took out a bottle of meds and through it at me.

"How many?"

"However many you want."

And so it began. The reign of Tate and Violet. Two fucked up kids in love and high as fuck running around in their underwear with music blasting through the house.

After a while of running and chasing each other and Violet caught me and she said "Mmmmmm. I have the serious munchies."

"Yeah pot will do that. Come on, we have some food in the fridge." And we walked to the kitchen. Violet rummaged through my cabinets until she found a Giant chocolate bar, and I mean huge ass big. I don't know why we have it, I usually don't talk to my mom or go through the cabinets I usually settle for goldfish.

Violet set the chocolate on the counter then a bag of sugar.

"What the fuck?"

"We are going to dip the chocolate into the sugar and eat it." She said it as though I should have known what she meant. Sugar rush, splif, pills, and horny fucked up kids, this is a really bad idea but fuck it. She broke a piece of chocolate off and handed it to me then broke one for herself. We swirled the chocolate around it the bag of sugar.

"Cheers!" she said and we bit into it. Then the song Darling I love You by Andrew Jackson Jihad turned on and we couldn't help but scream the lyrics as we lay sprawled across the ground with sugar spilled around us, I had knocked it over when violet tackled me to the ground when the song started, and I was partially trying to lick it up.

"I like telling dirty jokes,

and I like smoking crystal meth,

but darling I love you.

And I like laughing at people,

and I like throwing rocks at dogs,

but darling I love you.

I love you like the moon and stars,

when little kids get hit by cars,

girl you know its true. Darling, I love you

I'll take anything, and I'll take anyone.

I'll take an angry lesbian with a loaded gun.

I'll take a whore with syphilis and gonorrhea too.

But darling, I love you!" We both sing/screamed.

We laughed for a while roling around on the ground until we started making out again.

I wad finnaly having fun for once.


End file.
